From Pain To Love
by sangorulezXD
Summary: Its a Beastboy and Raven story! Its my first one and its a one shot! : Hope you enjoy!Summary: Beastboy and Raven get into a fight about Terra


Yay! My first story! And its for Teen Titans! A BeastboyxRaven story! I love this couple and always wanted to write about them! I wish they would have gotten together on the show. That would have rocked! This story is a one-shot :)Okay now on to the story! Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_  
>He looked out the window of his room in the Titans Tower. He missed her. He shouldn't miss her since she was the one who decided not to be with him, but he did. He couldn't help it. After being hurt this badly he felt like he could never fall in love again. Terra would always have a special place in his heart. His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on his door.<br>"Beastboy let's go! A new enemy is causing trouble!" said Robin.

Beastboy was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the red flashing lights blinking all around him.  
>"Coming!" He yelled before running out the door and following the others.<p>

Raven saw as Beastboy ran out the Tower and started flying to where the enemy was located. She couldn't help but notice the sad look in his eyes. She felt sorry for him and flew up next to him.  
>"Who's the enemy?" Beastboy asked Raven, without turning to look at her.<br>"Her name is Fire Hood. She was burning down buildings and destroying peoples property." she stated, her voice emotionless, as always.

When they got there they were shocked at how she looked. They expected her to be an ugly monster but instead she looked like an ordinary girl. She had brown hair and was about Starfire's height. They couldn't see her eyes because of the mask she was wearing. After they got over the shock they started fighting her. Starfire shot her starbolts and kicked her in the face. Fire Hood defended herself with a wall of fire. All throughout the fight Beastboy was dozing off. His body was here, but his mind was elsewhere. He thought about Terra and asked himelf if he had _loved_ her. Before he knew it the fight was over.

Robin took off Fire Hood's mask to get a good look at her face. Beastboy was suddenly aware of this. He gasped as he saw her eyes. They were exactly liked Terra's eyes! He stood there in shock.  
>"Beastboy, are you alright?" asked Starfire, with concern in her eyes.<p>

Beastboy didn't answer and justed started walking toward the Tower.

"What's his problem?" asked Cyborg, as he watched Beastboy walk away as if he had seen a ghost.  
>"I don't know, but I'm going to forget what just happened." Robin said. "We will find out eventually."<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hey string bean," said Cyborg the next morning when Beastboy walked into the main room. "Wanna play video games?"  
>"No" answered Beastboy with a cold expression on his face. He quickly made a tofu burger and walked out of the room.<br>Raven narrowed her eyes and followed him out into the hallway.

"What's your problem?' Raven asked when she caught up with Beastboy. "You've been acting this way since yesturday and its getting annoying."

"That's none of your business Raven. As if you would care." Beastboy answered stopping and turning around to face her.

"I do care because your my friend." she said with anger in her voice.

"Well if you have to know I've been this way because of Terra! I miss her and that villains eyes yesterday reminded me of Terra!" He yelled with an angry expression on his face.

"Why don't you just forget her! Shes gone and she'll never come back so just forget about her!" Raven yelled back.

"Would you forget the first person you loved? The first person that stole your heart away?" He yelled back, crying.

"No because I would never be able to forget you!" Raven yelled back without realizing what she said.

Beastboys eyes widened. "What?"  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Starfire, Robin and Cyborg were listening to the conversation and couldn't believe what they had just heard.<p>

"Has Raven just done the love of confess?" Starfire asked turning to Robin, always getting her grammar wrong.

"Confessed her love? I don't know Star. Let's be quiet and find out" Robin responded and all 3 heads turned towards where their two team mates were.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Raven suddenly realized what she had just said and started turning red. She looked away.<br>"I-I-I didn't m-m-mean to say that" Raven stuttered, blushing even harder. "What I meant to say wa-"  
>She was interrupted by the feeling of someones lips on hers. When she realized it was Beastboy, her first intention was to push him away. But she didn't. She just kissed him back.<br>Beastboy realized at that moment that he hadn't loved Terra, he just had a very big crush on her. He also realized what love meant. Love meant a person who was there for you, even if you didn't realize it. Raven. A person who puts up with you no matter what you do. Raven. A person who would make you feel like Raven was doing to him right know. He never wanted this moment to end, but it did.  
>*CLICK*<br>They both turned their heads and saw Starfire running away with a camera and Robin and Cyborg following them. "Get back here!" Raven ran after them with fire in her eyes.  
>Beastboy smiled. He didn't need Terra. As long as Raven was in his life, he didn't need anything but her.<p>

I hope you enjoyed and please review! It's not perfect but I tried my best . :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
